


Violated Again

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Series: Violated [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror, Pregnant, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought she would be safe hugging her teammates, she thought wrong. He punished her hard and long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violated Again

A/N- Sequel to Violated. This sequel going to have rape in it since the title named again. Here is the sequel that a long wait. Thank you for the ones that read and reviewed the first shot. Next this story will be a one-shot again. This story will have three more parts but they won't be done anytime soon. And yes, this one-shot has the scenes of her rape from the first one-shot as memories.

Warnings: Dark Gaara again, Rape

Code meanings:

Code 5- rape victim

...

Dawn approaches as Sakura woke up very sore and in pain. Her mind was replaying the whole rape scene over and over. That was when she remembers what the red haired male said" She was his mate"

She moved slowly around the small cave, she had to get out of the cave as it smelled like sex and blood. Sakura finally took a step out from the cave into the fresh air, as she groaned in pain. Sakura slowly walked away from the cave and went east hoping she would found Naruto or Sasuke.

Her tears were used up as she moved slowly but surely way inch by inch. She looked at each way so she would not be attacked or worse. Sakura shivered as she rested against the tree for a few moments, her mind was going over the entire rape and how she came to be rape.

She sobbed at this, she should have grabbed Sasuke-kun's hand faster than she would have been rape and an unwilling mate to that thing. He didn't want to be his mate. Sakura wanted to be with her teammates Naruto and Sasuke. Even her sensei Kakashi where she was safe from warm.

She didn't notice that someone saw her.

**…Tenten…**

Tenten jumped tree to tree as she looked for a group to take their scroll when she saw something with pink on. She went to see who it was. Tenten found the person to see it was Lee crush…it clicked in her head. Sakura Haruno without her team, Tenten was going to see if she had the scroll that they needed and get it but she noticed something off about Sakura.

Tenten glanced at her to see that she had blood wet and dry on her thighs and then on her neck. The ninja in her was telling her to go in for the attack but the female in her was saying check it out and help. Her female won out as she jumped on the ground and made her way over to her.

"Sakura..."

Sakura whimpered in fear that he had come back.

Tenten heard this and gently uttered," Sakura, this is Tenten from Rock Lee's team."

Sakura heard her saying her name and what team she was on. She looked up and tears up again. "Tenten!" She moved fast and buried her face into Tenten's chest crying.

Tenten was shocked at this but held her with her arms, whispering sweet words in Sakura's ear.

"Sakura, what happened to you? Who did this to you? Where are your teammates?" Tenten gently asked.

Sakura screamed out," No, please stop."

Tenten assumed it was a bad thing but then remember the blood on her legs. "Sakura where you rape?" She was hoping that it wasn't true.

Sakura whimpered in fear as she tightens her grip on Tenten's shirt. Tenten now knew that it was true and uttered" Your teammates?"

"NOOOOO!" Sakura yelled fiercely.

"Was it anyone from home?"

Shook. She sighed at this, so it was a different Shinobi from a different village. Tenten heard her muddling sounds until red was being said over and over. Tenten assumed it was the hair color of her rapist and the only one with red hair was that one from Sand.

**…Neji and Lee…**

Neji stood up and waited for the rest of his team, he knew where the second scroll was and back at the place where they were going to meet.

"Neji," Lee stated as he jumped off his branch. "No Tenten?"

Neji just nodded his head at Lee and went on meditating. Lee was doing some sit-ups then other training items.

Hours passed when Neji opened his eyes and looked at Lee. "Tenten must be in trouble."

Lee nodded his head at him when watched Neji using his Byakugan and saw Tenten on the ground with someone.

"Typically girl," Neji muttered. "Lee, let's go."

Neji and Lee jumped towards Tenten.

**…..Sasuke and Naruto…**

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he was worried about her.

"Dobe quite." Sasuke told him, but inside he was worried about Sakura too.

That the wind dies down, they rush towards the last area that they saw Sakura heading towards.

**…..Tenten…..**

After hours with Sakura, Tenten stayed with her. She knew her teammates will find her. The only problem now was, what would be Sakura's reactions to males even the ones that didn't rape her. Tenten glanced down to see Sakura was still crying but had fallen asleep on her lap. She gently played with Sakura's long hair.

"Tenten!"

Sakura woke up as she grabbed a hold of Tenten was she was frightened. Tenten immediately starting to calm her down.

Tenten saw him racing at them where Sakura could see him, "Lee, stop." Tenten warmed him.

Just as Sakura opened her eyes she sees a male with a black bowl cut hair, she screams as she tightens her grip on Tenten again.

Neji noticed this off the bat and grabbed Lee and jumped into the trees and watched Tenten calming down Sakura.

Five minutes later, Tenten got Sakura asleep and slowly got her to let go. She jumped into the trees.

"Lee, Neji."

"Tenten what happened?" Neji asked.

"I was looking to see if I can see any teams with the second scroll we need but I found Sakura. Neji… she has been raped by a red hair male." Tenten told him.

Lee almost screamed out but Tenten grabbed his mouth and glared at him to be quiet. "Neji," Tenten looked at him but stop she heard Sakura screaming.

She jumped down and gently hugged her as she rocked her back and forth. Then she looked back up at Neji. She saw him mouth out" Fine" as he got the scroll and slowly opened it as he did he threw it away just a bit.

The scroll opened and mist came out with a Pop sound. Anko came out and was ready to teach some genin's a lesson.

"Anko," Tenten called out.

Anko made her way over towards Tenten as she saw trees and some injects going around her.

"You opened the scroll," Anko told her.

"We have a medical emergency here," Tenten told her. Tenten nodded at Neji to come down, once he did Sakura started to scream again while saying" Please, no more, stop don't rape me anymore.'

Anko grinning face turned into a grim look as she nodded to Neji to disappear from her sight. Tenten whispered to her nothing and no one would hurt while she was here.

"Do you know who?" Anko asked.

"Someone with red hair and not from Konoha," Tenten replied.

"Her name?" Anko asked.

"Sakura Haruno and her team weren't around when I found her," Tenten answered.

"Sensei to her is?" Anko asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Tenten replied back as she held onto Sakura's frighten body that trembles with fear. 

Anko nodded her head and gently took Sakura away from Tenten then she summoned a snake to get the scroll.

"You are excused, this time, I wrote a note in it to tell the next one that comes out. I will take Sakura to the hospital." Anko told her as she gave her the scroll back. Then she disappeared from her sight.

**…..Anko and Sakura…**

Anko appeared in the hospital and called out," Code 5." Female medical ninja came around her and ask what happened, the patient name. Anko filled them in what she knew but nothing else. She gently placed Sakura on a moveable bed. As she watched them reeling in Sakura into an intensive care room to start healing her.

Now it was her duty to inform Kakashi that his student was rape during the second part of the chunin exams.

She disappeared from the hospital and reappeared in the jounin area. Where all jounin's go in to wait for their students. She felt her walls around her emotions were crumbling fast; she opened the door to see Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai talking together.

They all looked up to see Anko looking at them with a sad look. Kurenai begin the female noticed her tears were going to cry.

"Anko, what is wrong?" she asked. Kurenai never saw Anko like this so close to tears. So whatever had happened must be bad.

"It's about a student of yours…."

They all stood up fearing the worse as they looked at her. Anko slowly had tears coming down her face and muttered out," Kurenai,"

Kurenai face went pale as this; she thought it was one of hers. "I need to talk with you."

Kurenai nodded her head and went over to Anko and then walked out the door leaving the males in the room.

"It was Sakura; she has been rape in the forest of death," Anko told Kurenai. Anko told her the rest of story as she too was crying.

She gasped in shock as she knew Anko was a strong woman that never let her emotions get the better of her but she did what she could do. She hugged Anko tightly as she had tears in her own eyes.

After a few minutes, she let Anko go and stated," I will tell him." And with that, she was back in the room with two males looking at her.

Kurenai looked at Kakashi and stated," Kakashi, Sakura was been rape." After that, Kurenai was crying once again.

Kakashi stood there pale as he heard Kurenai crying and Asuma calming her down as he was looking at Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Asuma said. Kakashi looked at them as his eye softened.

"Kurenai, Sakura was raped by whom?" Kakashi asked.

"Anko said by a red hair ninja, she was also not with her team mates. Anko has no idea where they are. She was found by Gai team." Kurenai told him.

Kakashi nodded his head at her then he disappeared from sight once he reappeared he was at the forest of death. Kakashi did hand seals then called out" Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **[1]**

Eight ninja dogs appeared in front of him. "Oi Kakashi."

"Pakkun, I need you to find my team Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi told them.

Pakkun could tell there was no room to play around. He and the rest started to sniff the ground where they stood and then howled into the sky. They took off and jumped over the fence while Kakashi following them closely.

**…..Naruto and Sasuke…**

They walked around to try and find Sakura when someone attacked them. Naruto was knocked out, Sasuke used his fire jutsu to get the enemy.

Sasuke was getting exhausted from this long battle until he was on the ground breathing hard the enemy was on another tree branch. Sasuke saw him making his neck long.

"Orochimaru! Chidori!" a male's voiced out. A hand of lighting stuck into Orochimaru side as he tried to move.

"Kakashi," Orochimaru stated then he disappeared from sight.

"Sasuke, Naruto" Kakashi uttered as he picked up Naruto then pulled Sasuke up and disappeared out of the forest of death.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi ignored him as he woke up Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, we need to get to the hospital. It's Sakura." Kakashi whispered in pain.

Naruto gasped at this and took off without them.

"Kakashi, what happened to Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"You will see at the hospital," Kakashi said.

They disappeared and to the hospital, they saw Naruto in the hospital already. "Naruto, stop scaring the nurses."

"But Kakashi-sensei, they are not telling me where Sakura-chan is," Naruto whined.

**…Gaara…..**

He walked into the chunin exams tower, as his mind went back to the other night. He felt himself hardening again at the thought of his mate. He heard whispers of a pink haired girl that need to go to the hospital. So someone had founded her.

_Good._

He felted glared at his person; he turned to see no one watching him anymore. He walked away from his pieces of meat team and into the male's bathroom. He summoned his sand eye and floated it towards the hospital.

Gaara could see other people; he only wanted to know where his mate was. Finally, he found her. Pink hair, green eyes staring at the sky then turned to something.

**….Sakura…**

Sakura's mind went last night.

_The wind blew against Sakura and her teammates, whipping her hair across her face as she gazed into the depths of the forest. Sasuke and Naruto were on her left and surprisingly far away considering how often they have to protect her. The sudden lurch of the branch she was on made her glance down at her feet._

_"Sasuke, what do we do?" Sakura heard Naruto yell at Sasuke._

_"Hn, dobe, hold on." Sasuke shot back at his idiotic teammate._

_The wind began to rage against the tree tops, sending twigs and leaves swirling around like a miniature tornado around them. And everywhere they looked big, thick branches were being shattered like little twigs. Sakura tried to steady herself, searching for a branch to hold onto but all she felt was the rough edges of bare bark._

_'_ _Snap'_

_Sakura looked up at her teammates then down at her branch with growing horror. "Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke looked back and narrowed his eyes as cracks began to form on the branch she was holding onto, spreading like a spider web across the wood, " Sakura…"_

_"Sasuke-kun, please help!" Sakura cried as she heard the creak of the branch straining against the tree._

_"Sakura, just take my hand," Sasuke said calmly as he reached towards her. Sakura held out her hand but right before she was about to clasp his fingers her branch split from the tree trunk with a sickening crack. A scream ripped through her throat as she felt herself falling, physically ripping her away from her teammates. The last thing she heard was her teammates screaming her name before her soft body plowed into the ground, forcing all the air from her lungs in one big breath._

Sakura wondered where her team is and was. She remembered waking up on the ground.

_Sakura woke with a wince and cried out in pain from the wounds on the right side of her body. Looking down at her side, she flinched as she saw the cuts and bruises peeking from behind her torn dress. She reached into the pouch she kept at her hip and began to bandage her wounds, hoping they wouldn't get infected._

_She stood slowly and took a moment to gaze at her surroundings; even though she was still in the forest of death she couldn't see any sign of her teammates. She must have fallen farther than she thought; the wind might have even pushed her in a whole new direction._

_Sakura sighed and stretched her arms above her head; she knew that she needed to find shelter and fast. She was way too weak and vulnerable to be walking around without her friends. She finally found a small cave and could barely contain her sigh of relief; she made her way over to her new home, unaware of the eyes that followed her._

She placed her hand on her neck as she pulled out a mirror that the nurses left for her. She looked at her face, to see dull green eyes, a sullen face. She saw tears going into her eyes. She placed the mirror down to her neck. That was covered by a white bandage. She knew what was under it. She closed her eyes and remembered before that male had….

_Peering into the cave, she didn't detect anything living and not to be one to take a chance, she began laying traps all around the perimeter. After her work, Sakura curled into a ball and drifted to sleep, unaware of the danger heading straight her way. Once she woke she decided to eat one of the energy bars she had packed for herself, once she was done she knelt next to the little stream that ran by the entrance of the cave and drank her fill. Stretching again she stood and made her way back inside her new home, oblivious to the malicious chakra that was waiting inside._

_Walking into the cave, she felt a dark chakra intertwining with her own, suffocating her and when she looked around she saw a small fire flickering in the back of the cave with no one tending to it. Embarrassed that she hadn't seen it before, she took several hesitant steps forward, calling out a soft, "Hello?"_

_There was no answer other than the crackling fire and just as she was about to back away and get out of the suddenly frightening cave, she felt hot breath against the back of her neck. She tensed, her muscles coiling, "What do you want?" Sakura asked her voice betraying her fear but silence was all that greeted her. "Why are you doing this?" Sakura pressed._

_After several seconds, Gaara voiced out "I want you," and grabbed her by the upper arms, spinning her around to face him._

_"What?" Sakura gasped as she struggled to twist out of his hold, but he was far stronger._

_"I want you, you will be mine," Gaara answered, a smirk on his lips._

_"No, I'm not. I'm Sasuke-kun's! "Sakura yelled, still squirming against him._

_"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara spat, "He's pathetic."_

Sakura opened her eyes and felted tears dropping from her eyes as she looked outside and all. She didn't want to remember the rest as she then heard the door being opened. She looked towards the door to see Kakashi with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered to her.

Sakura sobbed out as she knew that Naruto now knew what happened. She couldn't look at Sasuke at all, she was afraid to see his eyes and what he would think. Kakashi eye showed caring and understanding when she looked at him. Sakura continued to cry as she jumped out of her bed and into Naruto's arms.

Naruto grinned at her as she hugged and rock her back and forth calming her down. Sakura hiccups with tears still coming down her face. Sasuke moved over to their side and growled at the bruises around her wrist by his red eyes.

Hours later Naruto placed Sakura back one the bed and Sakura slowly held out her arms to Naruto. Naruto gently hugged her so much more. He whispered gently and soft words into her ears. Then he let Sakura go as Sasuke was walking towards her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura muttered at him. Sasuke gently placed his hand on hers as he gently stated:" I'll get that male back."

Then he smirked at her as he did a un-Sasuke like a thing. He hugged Sakura then he let go of her. He walked over to the door and waited.

"Sakura, since this happened, Naruto and Sasuke can't go on. I'm sorry for not taking your training more serious." Kakashi stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder and also gave her a hug.

Then they went through the door as s nurse came in to give Sakura, her medicine. The nurse walked out the door and left Sakura to her thoughts.

No one had noticed an eye made of sand floating near Sakura's room at all.

**…..Gaara…**

Oi, Gaara was pissed off, his mate was hugging other males. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but he could see her face lightening up with emotions of love and affection to that Uchiha.

Gaara watched the sign say his name before he would punish his mate. Thirty minutes later, he fought against this Konoha ninja named Rock Lee. This male actually had hit him and drawn blood from him.

In the end, he won the match and now he could punish his mate. He went up and disappeared as he appeared in his mate's hospital room. He covered all the windows and the door without her noticing.

Gaara made his way toward the bed. He smirked as he made sand chains and placed the around her wrists then covered her mouth with sand too.

**…..Sakura…..**

Her eyes fluttered opened to see the red haired looking at her. Sakura opened her mouth to scream when she felt sand over her mouth. Her eyes widen in fear and terror.

_Not again, please not again._

Somehow Gaara knew what she wanted to know as he spoke softly," You need to be punishment."

Sakura struggled to get out of bed when she noticed that she was held down by sand chain. It was just like the cave time. Her tears leaked out and slowly saw him moving towards her again.

He rips off the blanket and then takes his hand ripping off the hospital gown, leaving her naked for him to see.

Gaara tried to place one hand on her breast when she jerk herself over hard, her legs hanged over the bed side, her wrists were now bleeding as the sand plunged into her skin in bits making it hurt. Sakura had tears dropping from her eyes.

Gaara eye narrowed in madness as he roughly grabbed her and placed her back on the bed and growled stated," Never pull away from me."

He let go of her as he undresses. He smirked at her as she sobbed as her eyes weren't looking at him. He frowned at this, Mate were always attracted to each other but …he sighed he knew she would be more afraid that until she learned that no male can touch her it has to be this way.

He got onto the bed and he roughly grabbed her and shoved her thighs apart. She cried out, her fear clouding her mind. When he had released his anger on her, he grabbed her legs and parted them, settling himself between her thighs, his member rubbing across her sex.

She crying out in fear and hopelessness Sakura eyes closed hoping someone would save her from this again. He rubbed his member up and down her slit, coating her sex with his pre-come.

Roughly, he lifted her, and then closed his eyes; he impaled himself into her. Her tortured screams rang through the chamber. Her hands fluttered around his head as she sat in his lap, him deep inside her. Sakura screamed as she felt herself being torn again. He groaned at how tight she was again. He looked at her face tear stained her skin. His sand was doing its duty, keeping her chained and quite.

As he thrust into her, not leaving her time to adjust to his size, his breathing quickened, and she closed her eyes, crying silently as his member rubbed the insides of her sex, hitting her cervix and causing pain to reverberate throughout her body. He felt close, as his balls tighten and he cummed into her.

He collapsed on her as he was still within her. Sakura didn't fight anymore. Her tears had dried up as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She blinked as she felt him staring at her. She closed her eyes again and didn't look at him.

He didn't deserve her to look at him not after he rape her four times now, mated to her, and she was also pregnant by him. He needed to get away from her and dead. Sakura felt her body getting more again.

She acted up a bit as she knew what he was going, she felt him ripping off her bandage and lick the mark.. Sakura whimpered as the sand anchored her wrists to the ground, spreading her legs open as Gaara came up behind her, thrusting into her roughly. Sakura cried out as his pace quickened and he was slamming into her when she felt a coil start to wind up in her abdomen. He slammed into her three more times before she cummed with a shout, throwing him over the edge with her. His teeth latched onto her neck and his chakra-laced seed shot into her womb again.

Gaara let go of her and then laid her down on the bed as he got himself dressed and then he placed the blanket on her again. Gaara had to place his hand on her stomach. Sakura eyes widen at this and only thought he was compliable of being mean. But this side was new; she passed out last time and then woke up with her clothes on.

He must have placed them on and he laid her down on the bed. He even made sure that her blanket was on again. She was confused now.

Gaara felt her staring at him this time, he would think she would understand that he was making sure that their pups will be okay. He gently summoned his chakra and inserted it into her womb as she stiffened at this. He glanced up and stated softly" I'm checking our pups."

Once he was done, he disappeared with his sand that was over the door and windows. Sakura heard the door being pushed opened, she looks to see four female nurses rushing towards her.

They healed her again and soon felt Sakura alone, crying once more. She felt sand gently touching her face. She shivered at this and looked up to see him looking down at her from the tree outside. Then he disappeared from sight his sand was gone. She didn't even noticed Naruto walking back into the room after her second attack.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked gently.

Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. Naruto moved over to gave her a hug when sand made a wall around her.

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes and then step back and watched the sand go down. He knew who had hurt her lots. He then left the room as he stormed outside.

_I promise you, Sakura that, he won't touch you never again._

Sakura fell asleep on the bed as she didn't notice the sand made a sand rose and placed it on the table side.

A/N- Here is this one-shot. This is the third rape story with Gaara raping Sakura. Yes, there is three more one-shots to go with this. Sakura will be fine at the end.

1 Summoning Technique

 


End file.
